I love you baby brother
by Outsiders sex fics
Summary: Darry and Ponyboy smut. Theres really nothing else to say about it. DarryxPonyboy


Hi everyone this is my first outsiders fanfiction. I hope you all like it. This will be a sexual fanfic with lemon and smut. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Ponyboy's pov

I was exosted when I finally got home it was 7:35! I was was supposed to be home at 5:30 from track practice but the lousy soc's on my team decided to cut practice yesterday so we all had to stay late and run extra laps. As i walked down the street I saw Darry's truck in the drive way. I groaned. He was going to kill me. I opened the door and heard Darry in the kitchen. I let the door slam and heard Darry yell from the kitchen. "Where the hell have you been?"

I shuffled my feet to where he stood towering over me. "Well?"

"I'm sorry Darry. Coach kept us late at track practice."

"And you didn't think to call before you left!?"

"I said i was sorry Darry!"

He just turned around and kept cooking. I just turned around and went to go shower. When i had finished I wrapped a towel around myself and walked down the hall stop in the kitchen to ask where soda was.

"Soda, steve and johnny are at the rodeo. Dal and two-bit are at bucks."

We were alone. I walked over to the stove to see what was for dinner. As I craned my neck to see what was in the pot my towel caught on the side of the cupboard and it fell. I stood there naked in front of Darry. I blushed and grabbed my towel. Then I looked at Darry. I saw a tent forming in the front of his jeans.

"Darry?" I asked questioningly.

He looked at me then down at his jeans then blushed. "I'm sorry Ponyboy. I just..."

I shut him up with a kiss. I had to stand on my tip toes and he sorta bent down but it still felt amazing. I backed up still kissing Darry passionately. We made out way to my and soda's room. He pushed me onto the bed and we finally break away to get air.

"Pony? When did you start feeling this way?" He asked while leaving kisses by my neck.

"I didn't know until a few minutes ago. What about you?" I asked him.

"For ask long as i can remember." He snaked his hands down to where my towel was tied around my waist. He looked at me for permission. I nodded and he unwraps the towel and looks at my member with lust filled eyes.

"Pony," he said" if you want me to stop say something now. Because I won't be able to stop once we get started."

"Please Darry!" I moan "take me!"

That was all he needed to head. He placed his hands on my thighs and started rubbing them getting closer and closer to my throbbing dick.

"Please Darry! I can't wait any longer!" I whine. I one swift motion he grabs my dick and starts pumping. I instantly start moaning and clawing at the sheets. Then he slowly lowers him mouth so its right about my member and forms his mouth into an "o" shape. After a few seconds i cant take his teasing and buck my hips up so his mouth is all around me. He starts to bob his head rapidly making me moan even louder.

"Darry!" I cry "Im close!" He begins to suck even more greedily until I feel myself explode int his mouth cuming in bursts of pleasure. He swallows it and the crawls on top of me. Im still out of breath but my lust gets the best of me. I reach down to his jeans and try to undo the zipper. He gets impatient and takes them off himself. He is left only in his underwear which he quickly removes. I stare in awe at his 10 inch cock. He smirks at me.

" like what you see?"

"Y-yes" I mumble.

"Pony. Are you sure your ok with this?" I look at him and see that it is taking all his will power not to grab me and fuck me into the mattress.

"Yes Darry! I am sure."

He looks at me the stands up and walks out of the room. For a second I felt hurt, thinking that he changed his mind. Then he walked back in with a small bottle in his hand. I look at him curiously and he just smirked. He the took the bottle and squirted some clear liquid onto his hands, then motioned for me to come over. I walked over to him and he had me lay on my stomach on the bed with my legs hanging off. The then spread my legs and slowly slid one finger in.

Darry's Pov

I slid my middle finger in to my baby brother. He moan and arched his back. I began go slid it it and out and he slowly got use to it. So then I added another. After about 5 I three fingers in. Pony was moaning. I stopped and he rolled over and looked at me.

"Ready?" I said.

"Ready." He replied.

I grabbed my dick and pumped it twice the lined it up with Ponyboy's asshole. I slowly slid in, groaning. I kept pushing and all of a sudden pony screamed. I quickly stopped and looked at him he had sweat on his brow and his eyes were closed in pain.

"Shit." I muttered. I wanted him more then anything but I would never hurt him. I started to pull out but he stopped me.

"Wait." He said. "I'm ready now.

"Are you sure" I said?

"Yes Darry I'm sure."

I looked at him to make sure he was ok, the I slowly pushed back in. Pony scrunched his face but did not scream. I began to move in and out slowly. He began to moan.

"Darry!" He cried out. "Faster!"

" Are you..." I started

"Yes Darry I'm positive!"

I started to thrust faster. I looked down at Pony. He was so fucking sexy. His face all scrunched up, his hair (still wet and greaseless from his shower) was all messed up, and his dick was flopping all over the place with every thrust.

"Darry!" He screamed.

"You like my cock up your ass ponyboy" I said in a sexy voice.

"Yes Darry! I like you deep in my ass." He replied. He started to breath even heavier.

" almost there Darry" he murmured.

That only encouraged me. I fucked him even faster. All of a sudden he let out a loud shriek that rang in the house. The walls of his ass tighten as he came in spurts. He arched his back as his cum landed on my stomach. His tight ass and the sight of him was enough to send me over the edge. I grunted and came in my baby brother. My cum over flowed from his ass.

I slowly pulled out the lay next to him on the bed. I rapped my arms around him the whispered in his ear, " I love you baby brother" But he couldn't hear me. He was already asleep.


End file.
